please smile for me
by Shadow fairy princess
Summary: gaara is depressed because his boyfriend sasori broke up with him will gaara every find out why and will they get back together. this is my first ever sasori x gaara story and I can't find a lot of them I'm sorry for any speling mistakes


Please smile for me 

Rain poured down fast and heavy. Grey clouds covered the sky winds showing their strength; the storm in many ways showed the world what a red haired emerald green eyed boy was feeling. The boy's name is Gaara by looking at him you would think that nothing was making him feel alone, sadness and anger but if you looked closer his eyes showed everything he was feeling that and the fact that he had tears running down his face.

It was hard to believe that all these emotions were aimed and coursed by Gaara's ex- boyfriend. Sasori was his name and he like Gaara had red hair but a darker shade , Sasori and Gaara knew each other from childhood and they were close it was no surprise to anyone who knew them that they liked each other more than friends. In fact everyone was happy for the couple when Sasori eventually asked Gaara out, for Gaara it was the best day of his life except for the part where he passed out right in to sasori's arms and it was the same for Sasori who was smiling and blushing like mad when Gaara passed out right in to his arms.

Sasori and Gaara spent most of their time together and been dating for 5 years. But that all of that suddenly changed Sasori was starting to drift away from Gaara, he would not reply to text, emails, calls he even start to stop hanging with Gaara or even talking to him. Gaara during that time was really upset and was on the edge of depression. Gaara could no longer take Sasori ignoring him that he walked right up to Sasori at lunch and asked Sasori what was going on and the reply he got, made Gaara fall in to a deep spiral of depression.

After that Gaara never smiled never laughed and hardly ever talked unless he was asked a question. Even then you were lucky if he answered, he started to drift away from his family and friends, if you ever saw him he was always on his own reading or drawing Gaara spent every weekend at his favourite places and spend all day their whether it was sunny, windy and rainy.

Like today Gaara beautiful red hair stuck to his head. Rain water mixed with tears that were running down his face, all Gaara was wearing was black jeans and a blue jumper nothing else to keep him from the cold or dry. Gaara was sitting by the pound in the park just looking out at the water his eyes going through memories that made his heart hurt but when he came across a memory that made his whole being hurt.

: flash back:

Gaara was walking round the school trying to find his hopefully sill boyfriend or any of his friends. He was walking pass the library when he saw a two sets of blond hair : ok what are those to doing in the library last time I asked them they had no clue where it is.: opening the door to the library Gaara made his way over to Naruto and Deidara as he got closer he found Naruto and Deidara were not reading a book or doing homework like he thought in fact they were kissing behind the book, : they could not wait until lunch: " Naruto Deidara not that I mind you kissing but could you know not wait until lunch which by the way will start in 321" brrrrrrrrrrrrrring " hi Gaara" both blonds yelled at the red-haired boy, " I think my ears have just burst" Gaara said while rubbing his ears " any way have you two seen Sasori I need to ask him what going on between us" Gaara asked his friends " nope Sasori danna last we saw him was in English" Deidara told Gaara " ok can you two help me find him please" Gaara asked the two.

Both Naruto and Deidara knew how much Gaara was hurting inside. No one knew why Sasori was ignoring Gaara it hurt them to see their friend in pain, Naruto and Deidara also knew that without Sasori Gaara was slowly falling in to depression " we will help you find him" Naruto told Gaara to Naruto Gaara was like a little brother to him and would do anything to help him. So Deidara, Naruto and Gaara went to find Sasori, they were walking in through the woodland garden that the school built for the students to sit and have peace and quit. They were nearing the clearing when Deidara saw someone "hey I see Sasori he over there" both Naruto and Gaara looked over to were Deidara was pointing, and there standing completely sill not looking at them was Sasori " Sasori" all three shouted and went over to the older red haired teen who just ignored them Gaara stepped near Sasori " Sasori umm I was wondering why have you been ignoring me" Gaara asked with a voice that strong at first but started to waver half way through his speech Sasori just kept his back to Gaara not saying anything. Gaara contained to talk "you never talk to me answer back to any emails, texts and calls" by this point Gaara's voice was heavy with emotions. Sasori knew if he turned round and faced Gaara he would see tears getting ready to fall, " Gaara it over" Sasori said with no emotion in his voice Gaara who was hoping that Sasori would turn around and say he was sorry for putting Gaara through so much pain.

Started to shake the tears that he tried so hard to keep from falling. Stated to fall. Sasori after that just stared ahead at nothing but what made him turn round was hearing the two blonds yell "Gaara" all Sasori saw was Gaara running away with tears running down his face and the two blonds going after him.

: Flash back end:

After that Gaara fell in to the spiral of depression. Everyone was worried about Gaara even the teachers, before all the depression Gaara had a short temper and he did not speck much and he found sleeping really hard but now his temper was shorter anything you did to him he would snap or give you a death glare, he heraldry talked to anyone most of the time he was quit Gaara's insomnia had gotten worse than before and just by looking in his eyes you could tell he would rather die than continue living.

Today was no different from any other weekend. Gaara got up early got dressed and headed out to the park, once at the park Gaara went straight for the pond and sat down people who were in the park saw the boy near the pound never moving many times people asked him what wrong or if he is ok but all they got was blank look before he would go back to looking at the pound. Gaara was just sitting there he had been at the park since the early hours of the morning it was now the afternoon, Gaara was shriving cold and wet but he did not care if was cold and wet he knew he might catch something but to Gaara it did not matter.

Gaara was just sitting looking at the water ripples as the rain hit. He felt the rain water that was landing on him stop thinking it was some random person going to ask him if he was ok and why was he out in the rain with no coat on, when there was no question Gaara became more aware that the presence behind him felt really filmier to him sill not turning to look behind him to see why the presence felt filmier to him he just looked ahead like he normally did. The person behind Gaara bent down to help him stand up face him, Gaara was shocked that someone was making him stand that he did not struggle once standing the person behind Gaara spoke "Gaara your freezing cold how long have you been out here with no coat on" the voice sounded really conceded something in Gaara recognised the voice Gaara slowly turned round to see if it was his mind playing on him.

Once Gaara was facing the person shielding him from the rain. He nearly started crying but he kept his face void of emotions but on the inside he was in the dark crying " Gaara why are you out here with no coat or anything to keep you dry" Sasori asked Gaara instead of replying Gaara just turned round and started walking : why is he here talking to me? I can't talk to him: with this in thought Gaara started walking but as soon as he moved his left foot everything was spinning until it went black.

Sasori saw that Gaara was going to pass out ran behind and caught Gaara before he fell to the ground. Looking at Gaara up close Sasori notice how darker the black rings around Gaara's eyes had gotten, picking Gaara up Sasori carried Gaara bridle style all the way to his house all the way there Sasori could tell that Gaara was not eating judging by how light he was also now that Sasori thought about it Gaara might have also caught a cold. It hurt Sasori more than anything to know that he was the reason as to why Gaara was the way he is.

Arriving at his home Sasori went straight for his room. Living on his own was one of the best things Sasori liked there was no one there to worry as to why he was late and why he was carrying a boy his aged passed out, Sasori put Gaara down on the bed and covered him with the covers. Now all Sasori had to do was wait until Gaara woke up and Sasori could make things right again with Gaara. Sasori knew he was the cause as to why Gaara never talked or smiled any more at anyone, and it killed him inside to think that he done that to his panda no Sasori could not call Gaara that anymore.

After Sasori broke up with Gaara he was surprised the next day when Gaara never showed up for school that day. Eventually that day turned to weeks then to mouths needless to say Sasori was really worried about Gaara, but when Gaara finally showed up Sasori was shocked at how different Gaara looked and was really surprised when Gaara yelled at shut up to one person who was only saying hello. Over time Sasori saw how Gaara never talked unless a teacher was asking him something, if they were lucky he tell them the answer but it was rear to hear his voice also how easily Gaara lost his temper at anyone Sasori also found out that Gaara whenever he saw him was always on his own never with anyone he would always be seen in the corner looking out the window reading or drawing. What surprised Sasori the most was the fact that Gaara on more than one time had tried to end his own life, it eventually ended up with Sasori always flowing Gaara around school Sasori also found out that Gaara spent every weekend at his favourite place and just sit there all day doing nothing.

: Time skip- evening:

Brightness was all Gaara could see. Even through it was night but because Gaara hardly sleeps waking up it was always bright for Gaara to see, slowly sitting up Gaara looked around to see where he was from what Gaara could see he could say he was in a bedroom but what was puzzling him was the fact that the room itself seemed to filmier to him. Gaara sat still looking at the room thinking why it felt like he had been in the room before, then Gaara suddenly remembered everything that happened before he passed out : I have to get out of here before Sasori comes: pulling the covers off him Gaara made a move to get out of the bed.

But before he could get one foot on the floor the door if the bedroom opened. Reviling an older looking red head Sasori and Gaara looked at each other before Gaara ran at top speed to the window he had to get way he just had to. Before Gaara could open the window to jump out he felt Sasori pick him up and away from his only escape route, with all his might Gaara struggled ageist Sasori who was finding it hard to keep him sill. Worried that he might not be able to hold on to Gaara any longer Sasori made it back to the bed and gently as possible put Gaara on the bed.

As soon as he was free Gaara curled up into a ball. He was shaking all the emotions he had locked away stated to run free, tears were running down his face the room was silent apart from the odd sob coming from the boy on the bed. Sasori looked at Gaara with eyes that wanted forgiveness. From the boy who stole his heart all those years ago and sill has, Sasori also knew that it was going to be really hard to get Gaara's forgiveness but he was going to get Gaara's forgiveness and have him back in his arm even if it kills him.

Just looking at Gaara Sasori could see all the pain that he was in and it hurt him. Knowing that he was the one who caused the all of it, : I'm the one who made him like this I caused him so much pain yes I knew he loved me but I did not think he loved me so much that it would make him fall in to depression: while thinking this Gaara was going through every single memory. That his mind could show him eventually Gaara spoke " why am I here? Can't you just leave me alone and get on with my life" Gaara asked Sasori " no because I know if I let you go you might just try and kill yourself as soon you are out of my sight and I know that I could not live with myself if that happened" Sasori replied to Gaara's question . Gaara was shocked at the reply all the sadness that he was feeling quickly turned to anger " you could not live with yourself if I jumped off a cliff or cut my wrist yet you can cause me so much emotional pain that it ok. For you to live with it do you even know how much pain I'm in because of you I suffer from depression I find it even harder to fall asleep I can't do anything because it all reminds me of YOU AND IT HURTS SO MUCH THAT I JUST WANT TO DIE" Gaara was hysterical.

Sasori froze the words cut deep within his heart. The words replaying on his mind : I made his life hell and yet he still loves me ok yes Gaara has not said it but the meaning behinds his words basically say that he loves me, and he hates himself because he does there has to be a away for me get back with him I caused all this pain and I'm the only one who can take it away: just by looking at Gaara. Sasori could tell that he wanted to say more but could not have no more strength to stand up Gaara sat on the bed up faced the wall instead of Sasori, " you have every right to be mad at me I broke up with you and caused you all this pain" it looked like Gaara was not listening but Sasori could tell by the way he moved a bit to face Sasori without really facing him " you have no idea how much it hurts for me to watch you be in so much pain and it hurts even more to know I'm the one who started it. You have every right to hate me but you don't do you, you love me like I love you ok I love you I still do even when we broke up when you ran away from me and did not come to school in ages I wanted to run and find you. And tell you how much I love you I'm sorry for everything Gaara please forgive me I LOVE YOU with all my heart and I want us to be together again" Gaara did not know what to do yes he sill loved Sasori even if he put him in so much pain.

Sasori was worried Gaara had been quite for a while and that worried Sasori to no end. He was so deep in thought that he jumped at the sound of Gaara's voice " if it caused you so much pain then why? Why did you break up with me?" Gaara's voice sound curious of the reply and a bit hopeful at the same time, Sasori looked up only to see Gaara looking at him waiting for him to answer the question "I did it to save you some people did not like the fact that I was with you so one day that decided to threaten me by saying if I don't end it they will kill you and other horrible things, I was angry I agreed to do it for your safety I was out numbered so I could not fight them off. After you ran off every one of our friends came to me a yelled once they stopped talking I told them what happened, and they help me get back of them so the deal was off we tried to tell you but you were either not their or just go off somewhere on your own. I sill love you Gaara please forgive me please let me make you happy please I can't live knowing that you hate me" at the end of Sasori speech tears were falling from his eyes.

Gaara was shocked all this time Sasori loved him and broke up with him. Just to keep him safe from some mad people and Sasori was crying and that shocked him even more : he really is sorry and did not mean any of it, they tried to tell me but I ignored everyone dammed it well it time that I made us both happy: with this in thought Gaara got off the bed and made his way over to Sasori.

" I forgive you Sasori and I love you with all my heart and I WOULD LOVE to be your boyfriend again if that ok" Gaara said. Sasori looked up at Gaara with happiness he could not believe it Gaara was his again and the fact that Gaara forgave him easily, with tears of happiness Gaara said " what we just get back together and you're not going to kiss me" " oh really well I sort that out right now" no sooner the words left his mouth. Sasori pulled Gaara in to mind blowing kiss that Gaara happily retuned , looking in to Sasori eyes " together" Gaara started then Sasori continued " forever" before Gaara pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
